


[坤农]Secret(R)

by YaoLianQianXi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoLianQianXi/pseuds/YaoLianQianXi
Summary: abo，校园paro双向暗恋，温柔坤x可爱农浴室play，发qing期甜就完事了~（*/∇＼*）
Relationships: 坤农 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	[坤农]Secret(R)

陈立农的发情期来得相当突然。  
距离他十八岁还有两个月，他从未想过会这样令他措手不及。  
——他分化成了omega。  
情欲几乎是在信息素爆发的瞬间席卷全身，他喘息一声，腿软得站不住，嘭地撞到了墙上。  
他撑着自己的身体半蹲下来，隔壁宿舍的林彦俊闻声赶到，敲了敲门问着有没有事，他强忍着颤栗搪塞了过去。  
“唔……”  
陈立农知道这样下去不是办法，可是一个身娇体软的omega走出房门无疑是羊入虎口。  
唯一值得庆幸的是他的室友蔡徐坤不在，不然让他看到自己现在的狼狈模样就丢脸丢大了。  
可惜人算不如天算，开门声不合时宜地响起。  
蔡徐坤愣怔了一瞬，显然是被充斥房间的omega信息素吓到，随即alpha的本能开始疯狂叫嚣起来。  
“农农！”  
意识到发生了什么，蔡徐坤压抑住身体的冲动，来不及思考，扶起浑身滚烫的陈立农往浴室里一塞，自己匆忙向外奔去。  
“你等一会，我去给你买抑制剂。”  
“坤、坤哥……”  
陈立农烧得神志不清，伸出软软的手紧紧拉住蔡徐坤的衣角，眼角略微下垂的眼睛湿漉漉地泛着红。  
“……别走”

**怎么办啊，明明不想让他看到自己的软弱，却又贪恋他的陪伴，不想独自一人。**

陈立农忍不住委屈得缩成一团哭了起来。  
看着自己宠爱的宝贝弟弟难受的样子，蔡徐坤心中既急又痛，只好留下来将他抱进怀中，温声安慰。  
“别哭了，我在这……”

浴室内春色旖旎，空气在不知不觉中升温，浓郁的牛奶味信息素中夹杂着淡淡的香草气息。耳畔不时回荡着少年的轻喘，低头可见湿透的衬衫下泛着粉色的肌肤，晶莹的汗珠缓缓滴落，消失在领口半开的锁骨之下，引人遐思。  
蔡徐坤被这一幕激得口干舌燥，却只能苦笑，在心中不断告诫自己：别冲动，做出让自己后悔的事。  
毕竟陈立农还不知道一直照顾他的哥哥竟对自己怀有这样一番心思。  
一旦打破这表象，可能连朋友都做不了了吧。  
可惜刚熄下去的火又被少年的一个举动点燃。  
“好舒服……”  
陈立农抱着蔡徐坤，汲取他身上的凉意，身体不经意地擦过他的下身，又在磨蹭中暴露出光滑纤细的后腰，发出无意识的呻吟。  
“标记我吧……”  
他微微仰起头，双眸黑且透亮，像一汪水一样，睫毛的倒影明晰至极，眼神迷离地注视着眼前之人，似是在邀请他品尝可口的自己。  
“农农，你知道我是谁吗？”  
蔡徐坤的眼底一暗，隐忍不住问道。  
“是…哥哥啊…”，少年清甜的嗓音中充满了自己未曾察觉的爱恋，“农农…想要…唔！”  
还未说完的话语被蔡徐坤一个猛烈的深吻所覆盖，如疾风骤雨般掠夺着送到嘴边的甘甜。陈立农哪里经历过这番攻势，没过多久便被吻得换不过气来，刚要挣扎时蔡徐坤却放缓了力量，小心温柔地安抚着眼前的人儿，将满腔的喜悦和多年来未诉诸于口的爱意藏于这一吻之中。

怎、怎么会这样？只是被吻了一下，下身就硬了起来。 陈立农羞得将头埋进蔡徐坤的胸口。  
蔡徐坤吻了吻陈立农的眼睛，轻笑一声。  
“别怕，这是很正常的生理反应。”  
他把陈立农揽在怀里，吻一路向下，吮吸他的脖颈和耳垂，手顺着衣服的下摆摸上去，在他的胸口揉捻着打转。敏感的乳尖很快挺立起来，陈立农忍不住双腿发软，反而把自己的身体往前送，更方便了蔡徐坤的动作。  
褪去衣衫，小小农立刻弹了出来，“很精神嘛。”说话时蔡徐坤的鼻息喷到陈立农的后颈上，引起他一阵战栗。因为平时很少自慰，那里十分秀气，是好看的粉红色。知道Omega发情期的漫长，蔡徐坤打算先纾解陈立农的部分欲望，一边握住他的性器，一边吻住他的乳尖，吮吸啃咬，留下一片濡湿的痕迹。  
白皙的胸口被狠狠疼爱着，两边乳尖都已经肿了起来，十分可怜的缀在胸口，像是成熟了的树莓一般，愈发诱人。初经人事的陈立农哪里受得住这番刺激，克制不住自己的呻吟，没一会儿就在蔡徐坤的手上射了出来。  
蔡徐坤轻轻地戳了戳陈立农的尾椎，手又往下移了一点，探到怀中人的臀缝里去，手指在穴外打了个圈，惹得小口微微翕动着，轻易就含住了他的手指。一节指节毫不费力地吃了进去，带了点温水，水流进入敏感的甬道，带来一种奇怪又瘙痒的感觉。陈立农轻哼了一声，蔡徐坤用另一只手拍拍他的背，亲了亲他红透了的耳垂：“乖，帮你扩张一下。”  
得不到满足的后穴里面早就湿透了，自动分泌出粘液，高热的肠肉紧紧地含着他的手指。蔡徐坤见他这样也不磨他，手指开始抽送起来，慢慢地按压着内壁寻找敏感点。omega的后穴像是会呼吸一般，一张一合地咬住那根手指，内里的嫩肉对这个外来之客又爱又怕，怯生生地迎上去，又马上躲开。  
“可、可以了…哥哥……”陈立农渐渐有些不满足于这两根手指，他想要蔡徐坤插进来深深地占有他，他想要蔡徐坤的信息素融于他的骨血之中，永不分离。  
浴缸里面的水荡漾着，溅得到处都是。 蔡徐坤扶着陈立农的腰， 陈立农背对着他半跪着，手臂虚撑在墙壁上，粗大滚烫的性器就抵在他腿间，一跳一跳的，腿心敏感的嫩肉感受到这危险又诱人的东西的生命力，陈立农有些害怕：“好烫……”  
蔡徐坤声音微哑，在他耳边说：“我要进去了，可能会有一点疼。”  
“唔……”骤然的进入带来撕裂般的不适感，肿胀的性器撑开后穴的每一条褶皱，让陈立农很不习惯，尽管Omega的身体已经为性爱做好准备，陈立农还是忍不住闷哼一声。  
“不…不行了…好大…”  
蔡徐坤啄吻着陈立农后颈的腺体，一手玩弄着他胸前的红樱，一手抚慰他因疼痛而蔫蔫的性器。敏感处都被照顾到，陈立农渐渐缓过气来，浑身的燥热找不到出口，他夹了夹体内很有分量的硬物，难耐地动了动身。蔡徐坤安抚地咬咬他的唇瓣，下身浅浅抽出，又深深撞了进去。  
“啊！” 陈立农尖叫一声，刺激得脚趾都弓起来了。  
待他已经完全适应，蔡徐坤不再克制。硬热的性器摩擦着内壁，每一次律动都会撞到令人心悸的那一点上。陈立农的脖颈完全汗湿，低声呻吟着，性器又一次挺立起来，渴望解脱。  
“…慢一点…啊…”  
陈立农一边哭一边求着，换来的却是更加用力的冲撞。蔡徐坤的胯部撞上了他肉呼呼的臀肉，那个娇嫩的部位很快就红了一片。不过比起臀肉上的痛感，甬道里面的快意更让他承受不过来，止不住地颤抖。粗硕的柱头每次都往Omega那些要命的地方抵，软肉抵不住这个强而有力的入侵者，反而被狠狠撞开。  
陈立农仰起头发出短促的呻吟声，他像溺水之人，在漫无边际的情欲海洋里漂浮，激情如一波波潮水，冲散他的理智。他只能抓紧身上不断律动的人，对方宽阔的胸膛是他的依靠，下身的连接点是唯一的支撑。  
忽然颈上一痛，蔡徐坤的牙齿咬上陈立农脆弱的腺体。Alpha的信息素侵入他的血管深处，随血流注入四肢百骸。浑身的血液都热了起来，每一个细胞都叫嚣着，颤抖着迎接这美妙的生理交融。他的性器在没有撸动的情况下泄了出来，后穴却愈发绞紧。  
陈立农高潮的那一刻，蔡徐坤也快速冲刺了几下，闷哼一声释放在了他的体内。高强度的性事耗尽了陈立农的体力，他浑身酸软，脸上是还未褪去的红潮，眼角沾着泪，整个人看着好不可怜。蔡徐坤抱着他，轻轻地在他额上印下一吻，像是对待着一件世间仅有的珍宝。  
在陈立农失去意识之前，似乎听到蔡徐坤在他耳边轻声地说：“我爱你。”  
他在心中默默回应  
——嗯，我也是。

 **It was a** **secret between you and me.**

**And now it's not.**

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写车，为了尽量不ooc想了好久(╥ ╥)，自嗨产物，渣文笔勿喷


End file.
